Rainy Days
by xXNattatouilleXx
Summary: Sara has always hated the rain, but when Greg tries to convert her things pan out differently than anyone had expected [Sara & Greg, Sandles][ONE SHOT][COMPLETE]


**_Title:_** Rainy Days

**_Rating: _**K+

**_Disclaimer: _**CSI isn't mine unfortunately. Otherwise that whole GSR event wouldn't have happened. However the imagination to make this is mine- so blame me for that.

**_Summary: _**Sara hates the rain, no matter what anyone says. But when it is Greg's turn to convince her; things pan out a little differently than everyone expected. (Sara & Greg)

* * *

The lightening crackled overhead, illuminating the locker room, just picking out the outline of Sara rummaging through her locker. She pulled out a fresh pair of clothes, mumbling something grumpily as she did so.

Sara looked like a drowned rat, her clothes stuck to her frame, and her hair flattened against her face. She was cursing her misfortune and wondering why the only times there were torrential storms, there was a scene to be worked.

"I hate the rain." Sara mumbled to herself, slamming her locker shut as the thunder rumbled past.

Twenty minutes later; a hot shower and fresh clothes later, Sara sat in the break room cradling a cup of coffee. She looked up from the article she was reading as Nick walked into the room, a smile plastered to his face.

"How's the weather?" Nick asked in jest, and his response was just a cold glare. "That good, huh?"

"Yeah," She paused, "Absolutely fantastic."

"It's only rain. It is a rarity out here; after all we're in the middle of the desert." He said pouring himself a cup of the fresh brew.

"Still, I hate it." Sara said shortly.

* * *

The thunder rumbled loudly, causing the ground to shake slightly, and Greg smiled. The rain trickling past his feet, although he remained perfectly dry, hidden under a shelter.

He loved the rain, it was rare out in Vegas- but he loved it all the same. Some of the places he had previously lived in were rained under. But no matter what, Greg had loved the rain all the same.

Even better, was the rain in Las Vegas. There were the torrential downpours, thunder and lightening and the sky swirled a daunting grey, with purple tinting the clouds. It fascinated him and fixated his attention.

If it weren't for the fact that it was work, Greg would be out there stood in the rain. Umbrella, or not, it didn't really matter. To stand there, feel it on your skin and to wash away the worry in the world- that is why Greg loved the rain.

* * *

"Where on earth is Greg?" Sara yelled storming through the corridors, creating her own storm in her wake. The rain still hammered down, not assisting to the mood Sara was in, and she didn't need her partner on this case going AWOL too.

Greg had been all too happy to stand out in the rain, trying to analyse the scene before the rain washed it all away. But she wasn't going to ask why or how he could be so positive. She'd just suppress her moans until later, which she did.

"Is someone looking for Sanders?" Hodges piped up from inside his lab and Sara spun on the spot to face him.

"I'm looking for Greg, where is he?" She snapped, and the tech looked slightly taken aback for a spilt second.

"Sanders is out with his simple minded pleasures." He retorted, and Sara quirked a questioning eyebrow at him. "He's out in the rain." Hodges clarified smirking, and Sara looked as if she was about to kill Greg.

She thundered simply, down the corridor and found Greg the other side of the entrance doors, watching the rain. She couldn't see how the rain could set him into a trance, but it had.

Sara rapped on the glass door, startling Greg out of his 'trance-like' state. He spun around to see her and gave her one of his lopsided grins.

"Come in." She mouthed to him, but he looked at her, blank expression and Sara sighed. "Come in here now Greg." She said, but again, no response.

"What?" Greg mouthed back, and Sara started explaining with her hands, but Greg just laughed, shrugging. Still none the wiser to what Sara was trying to say.

She pulled open the glass doors, and stepped outside. A gust of the humid air hit her, refreshingly pleasant, but was careful not to get wet though.

"Come back in Greg, breaks over- we have to get cracking on this case." She said fiercely, but Greg wasn't listening. "It's raining, if you hadn't noticed."

"I like the rain." The lightening flashed overhead and Sara flinched. She had never been keen on lightening, rain or storms. "You don't like the rain." Greg continued.

"I don't appreciate getting wet." She snapped in her defence, hoping that Greg hadn't seen her flinch. "Now if we could please…"

"_You're afraid of the thunder and lightening, aren't you?_" Greg said, and Sara hadn't been so lucky to have escaped without Greg seeing her flinch.

"Oh Greg, please, do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Sara said, mocking the idea, but trying to suppress the blush that was creeping up her neck. He smiled as if he knew something she didn't, and walked out into the rain.

She blinked a few times to register what she was seeing. Greg was out in the rain, standing there, without an umbrella, letting the rain soak his clothes and make them cling to his lean muscular frame and Sara couldn't help but look.

"Come on Sara, feel the rain on your skin." He said, extending his hand in her direction. Why did this seem so familiar to her?

"You're crazy Greg." She said, knowing that he'd be dying of a cold by the end of the week. But before she had time to register anything else, she felt the strong guidance of Greg taking her out into the rain.

The warm rain pounded down on her back, making her clothes wet (again). She scowled; trust Greg to blatantly ignore the rules.

"Let go of me this instant!" She yelled at him, and he removed his hands from her wrist. But instead of storming off like she would have traditionally done, she just stood there, letting the rain pound against her skin. To wash everything away and to make her feel relaxed. And there were signs on the outside; her face mellowed from the scowl that had been permanently fixated there for months now, her shoulders dropped and you could see that she was not as tense anymore.

Sara had never thought of the rain as therapeutic, but it was. She didn't feel tense anymore and she didn't feel furious at Greg for anything. She watched the rain drip around, and dance pleasantly against her skin.

Sara looked up, to where Greg was; only standing a few feet away from her. He ignored her completely, she should be furious for Greg doing that- but she was thankful for that. This moment reminded her of something out of a romantic movie. The perfect opportunity for everyone to give in to temptation.

She couldn't understand why she was thinking like this, it was Greg stood only a few feet away, not Grissom. She had always believed that Grissom was her soul mate; he was the man she had been chasing. She couldn't remember how or why she did feel like that about Grissom. But Greg was the one that was giving her that warm feeling, not Grissom. It was Greg that was racing through her mind at that moment.

Sara couldn't wait around for Grissom any longer, she wasn't getting any younger and neither was he. She had always had a soft spot for the young lab tech- turned CSI- because he had always harboured the same for her. Finally it was time to let Grissom 'what ifs' go and start afresh. And maybe it was the rain that had made her realise, or maybe it was Greg standing there, or maybe it was everything coming together. But it was now or never.

* * *

Sara came back into the break room sopping wet, Greg following closely behind. Nick looked up from his sandwich and his jaw dropped.

"I thought you didn't like the rain?" Nick said, quoting how Sara had reacted earlier on.

"Who told you that? I love the rain." And she winked at Greg.

**_

* * *

Author's Note: I'll let you use your imagination to what happened out there, after all it could be a lot better you thinking of the twist, I had my own idea- but I'm pretty sure it is more entertaining with you dictating it:p_**


End file.
